The present invention relates to a clutch system, and specifically, to a differential with the clutch system adapted for a vehicle.
A related differential is disclosed in a publication after examined patent application of NO. Hei 5-54574. The differential is adapted to a front differential of a part-time four-wheel drive vehicle.
The differential employs a cylinder as an actuator for engaging or disengaging of a dog clutch. The elongating of the cylinder moves a sleeve. The movement allows the dog clutch of the sleeve to be locked with the dog clutch of an outer differential casing. The locking allows outer and inner differential casings to be coupled to each other. The coupling allows four-wheel drive. The contracting of the cylinder moves the sleeve in the opposite direction. This movement allows the dog clutch to be disengaged. The disengagement allows two-wheel drive.
The clutch, however, needs a large-sized actuator when driving under fluid pressure such as air or hydraulic pressure, and especially, when driving on a high land under fluid pressure dependent on air pressure.
The switching between two and four wheel drives needs a sliding portion. The sliding produces a sliding resistance, which could influence output torque.
The invention is directed to a clutch system and a differential with the clutch system, which reduce a sliding resistance and multiply output torque, without a large-sized actuator.
The first aspect of the invention is directed to a clutch system. The clutch system includes a clutch for being displaced to establish engagement thereof. The clutch system includes an actuator for operating the clutch. The actuator includes a solenoid. The actuator includes a plunger driven by the solenoid for giving a displacement to the clutch.
The second aspect of the invention is directed to a differential employing the clutch system. The differential includes a rotatable driving member. The differential includes a differential mechanism driven by the driving member. The clutch interlocks the driving member and the differential mechanism with each other.
Preferably, the clutch includes a first clutch component rotatable with the driving member. The clutch includes a second clutch component rotatable with the differential mechanism for engaging with the first clutch component.
Preferably, the differential mechanism includes a pinion shaft fixed to the second clutch component.
Preferably, the differential mechanism comprises a side gear integral with the second clutch component.
Preferably, the plunger includes a driver. The plunger includes a follower movable by the driver for displacing the first clutch component.
Preferably, the driver is centered on the follower.
Preferably, the driving member includes a supporting part for supporting an axle. The follower is centered on the supporting part.
Preferably, the solenoid includes a coil housing movably supporting the plunger.
Preferably, the coil housing and the plunger are sealed to each other.
Preferably, the differential further includes a carrier housing rotatably supporting the driving member. The actuator includes a stopper for stopping the solenoid from rotating relative to the carrier housing.
Preferably, the driving member includes a supporting part for supporting an axle. The carrier housing rotatably supports the supporting part. The actuator is supported on the supporting part within the radially outermost of the driving member.
Preferably, the driving member comprises a wall defining a hole therethrough. The first clutch component comprises a protrusion inserted into the hole.
The differential further includes a cam mechanism for establishing an axial displacement between the first clutch component and the driving member. The cam mechanism includes a first cam side on the wall. The cam mechanism includes a second cam side on with the protrusion. First and second cam sides are inclined to an axis for cooperatively sliding on each other.
Preferably, the driving member includes a supporting part for supporting an axle. The follower is supported by the supporting part. The driver is supported by the follower.
Preferably, the driving member includes a supporting part for supporting an axle. The driver is supported by the supporting part.
Preferably, the solenoid includes a coil housing supported by a carrier housing supporting the driving member. The follower is supported by the coil housing. The driver is supported by the follower.
Preferably, the driving member includes a supporting part for supporting an axle. The solenoid includes a coil housing supported by the supporting part. The follower is supported by the coil housing. The driver is supported by the follower.
Preferably, the follower includes a non-magnetic material.